Talk:List of Taylor Swift's ex-boyfriends
Reasons for this list Listing all of her ex-boyfriends, she writing a song about all of them. That's something worth noting. Any information about who she was with, what song it inspired, and what interviews she mentioned the information in, would be worth adding. [[User:Dream Focus |'Dream Focus']] 17:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Joe Jonas, John Mayer, Taylor Launter. :P Song titles should be in quotes rather than italicized. Fixed them. :Not how its done on any wiki or Wikipedia article I've ever seen. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 12:22, October 9, 2012 (UTC) O.o she has a lot of exes o.O 02:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :They didn't deserve her. :) [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 04:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : Don't forget her recent: Harry Styles. awp98efjaisdjfasdifjasjef9oasjdf9aiewufjia Information about songs http://www.vulture.com/2012/10/who-is-each-song-on-taylor-swifts-album-about.html list the lyrics and what they mean. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 02:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC) *I came across another website that seems to know what they are talking about. http://www.complex.com/music/2012/10/a-history-of-people-taylor-swift-has-written-songs-about/ [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 19:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Fake additions The entries for the songs Sparks Fly and Speak Now are fake, as confirmed in this post: http://www.reddit.com/r/TaylorSwift/comments/164om4/probably_time_i_opened_up_on_this/ Those songs do not have any rumored people they're about, and should be removed. Pcarn9 (talk) 01:19, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Not sure how that slipped by me. So millions of people watching a late night show saw the wrong names, because apparently Jimmy Fallon http://i.imgur.com/tMxa2.jpg gets his information from us. Cool. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:23, January 8, 2013 (UTC) *I removed the two fake entries. I am removing the following bit, since I Google for that phrase, and don't see anywhere it covered other than a few fansites. "Lucas Till, the boy that Taylor crushes on her music video for You Belong with Me, dated Taylor once, but it did not work out. Lucas says, "It couldn't work out, she was too nice". So that's probably fake. The rest are confirmed from interviews I've seen, other than the Jake Gyllenhaal one. Need confirmation on that. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 09:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) **The fansites that have it probably got it from this page. Pcarn9 (talk) 02:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) **Actually, Sparks Fly is about a guy named Jake Owen who she met in a bar, as I've learned from hearing the original version of Sparks Fly. Should I add that or (Tacosand (talk) 11:48, January 9, 2013 (UTC)) ***It's a list of her ex-boyfriends, it doesn't sound like he's confirmed as an ex-boyfriend. Pcarn9 (talk) 02:46, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ****I just Googled about and found someone quoting what she posted years ago, about meeting the guy in a bar, and they listing what original lyrics of the song matched the guy perfectly. http://www.countrymusicislove.com/2010/11/is-jake-owen-the-subject-of-taylor-swifts-sparks-fly.html So something could be written in the article about that song. Apparently she was just a fan of his, they not hooking up. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Harry Styles There should be a section about Harry Styles. -DapperBlaineLover Don't be a hater. I know Taylor doesn't make the right decision sometimes, but everyone makes mistakes. We already know Taylor is a heartbreaker. No need to rant about it. -Catlady :I reverted the IP vandals unsigned edit they put after the person above. Not sure how I didn't notice that before. If you see anything like that again please let me know so I can revert and ban the person. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 06:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) The song ''We Are Never Getting Back Together ''may have been rumored to be about Harry Styles, but is impossible since the song was written before they dated. 01:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Kaitlin